Not a Monster
by BW Lewis
Summary: Sam and Dean are in Jump City when the wonder upon a sight that they just couldn't comprehend. A shifter being praised like a hero?


(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, DEAN, SAM OR ANY OTHER DC COMIC OR SUPERNATURAL CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Not a Monster

Sam and Dean Winchester were walking down the streets of Jump City as they work a case on a vampire when they see something that they just couldn't believe. Beast Boy who is by all definition a green shape-shifter was being praised by the people of the city as a hero…..and they knew that he was a shape-shifter.

Dean had seen a lot of things in his life, and I do mean a lot. He had seen vampire, werewolves, pagan gods and goddesses, shape-shifters, witches, angels, demons, curses, reapers, arch angels; he had seen the Devil, and Death himself. But nothing confused the eldest hunter like humans. As he always said, 'I don't understand humans.'

"What the hell is wrong with these people, Sammy?" Dean stated as he narrowed his eyes at the green teenager who had a big goofy smile on his face. "They are treating a monster as a human? L-Like a savior?"

"I don't know, Dean. This 'Beast Boy' appears to be a hero; I don't think that he is a monster." Sam defended the green Titan as he narrowed his eyes. "But we should keep an eye on him, just in case."

"We should just kill him tonight, Sammy. Shape-shifters are to tricky to keep track of to just let them go." Dean argued as he touched the handle of his silver knife.

"He has green skin Dean, I don't think that he will be hard to track down and kill if he is in fact evil." Sam argued as he eyed his older brother wearily. 'Dean is always the type to shoot and ask questions later.' He thought as he tapped his brother's arm with his hand. "Let's get back to the hotel, and call Bobby about this shifter. Maybe he can find some information on him that can help us. IF he is INFACT evil."

"Whatever. Bitch." Dean replied before he entered his black four door Chevy Impala.

"Jerk." Sam replied before he entered the same black Chevy Impala, but through the passenger side door.

What they didn't know what that a certain green skinned, pointy ear, and fanged teenager heard the whole thing, and he was sweating inside. 'What was that all about? I'm used to people calling me a monster and all, but them actually wanting to kill me is a total first for me.' Beast Boy thought before he turned into a green raven and flew back to his home that is a T shaped tower in the middle of the Jump City bay. 'Ah who am I kidding? Those two were just some assholes who were hating on the B-Man, although that 'Sammy' guy seemed like he wanted to make sure I wasn't evil or something….maybe that Dean guy actually wants to kill me?'

/

"Let me get this straight. You are in Jump City, California and you all saw the citizens of that city treating this 'Beast Boy' character, who is a shifter like he was some kind of hero and you wanted me to see what information that I could dig up on him?" Bobby Singer asks his 'sons' over the phone. "Did I get that right?"

"Yeah." Dean yelled from across the room as he got a cold Corona beer from the fridge and took the burger that he got from the local dinner out of the bag and sat down at the table where his brother was speaking with their second father through the speaker phone.

"Could you by any chance find something?" Sam asked the man.

"Why don't you to idgets just do it? You have the damn laptop, and free wifi! I have other hunters to help, and Garth is calling every five seconds for some reason to talk about some girl that he met on something called Face book!" Bobby yelled over the phone which prompted the two brothers to share looks after the man hung up on them.

"Why didn't we do that?" Sam asked his brother.

"What is face book?" Dean responded with a shrug. "You should go do it now." He suggested which in turn his baby brother rolled his eyes.

"I always do the research." Sam whispered to himself before he got his laptop out and opened it up to show the ' .Com' "Dean, why is my laptop on ?" He asked with irritation think in his voice.

"My laptop froze on me." Dean answered with not an ounce of shame or regret in his voice or body language. "And I was bored."

'Just forget about it, Sam.' Sam thought to himself as he fought the need to punch his brother in his nose. "Just stay off my laptop for now on."

"Sure, sure." Dean mumbled as he bit into his burger. "Mhmm this is a damn good burger." He commented as he closed his eyes.

"I got something, but it isn't much." Sam announced as he worked on his laptop. "It says his secret identity is unknown, he once a member of the Doom Patrol…whatever that is, his team members on the Teen Titans are Raven who is just as mysterious, Starfire…who has orange skin." He started and showed his brother the pictures of the teens.

"When she gets older." Dean commented with a smirk.

"She is dating the team leader Robin who once was the sidekick of Gotham's own, Batman. And last they have Cyborg who is...well as you might guess a cyborg."Sam added which he was more than happy to burst his brother's bubble.

"So the pale chick and Robin are the only humans?" Dean inquired from his brother.

"So it appears. Starfire is an alien princess from a race called, Tamaranean." Sam informed as he turned his laptop back to him. "Beast Boy's adopted parents are apparently Mento and Elastic-Girl of the Doom Patrol."

"So these two are shifters as well, or are they just too stupid to see that their adopted son is a monster?" Dean asked with an arched brow.

"They know. I just don't think that matters to them, Dean." Sam replied.

"It's decided then, we will kill him tonight." Dean announced without allowing a second opinion in on the matter.

"And just how will we find him? The research says that he lives in a giant T shaped tower in the middle of the bay in Jump City." Sam inquired from his older brother.

"Well each go around the city and search for him. Whoever finds him first calls the other and then will gank em'" Dean answered as he finished his burger and drank the last o his beer. "We leave in six hours."

/

Eight hours later Sam is driving around the streets in a black Toyota that he rented so not to arouse suspicion from anybody. 'It's been two hours, and this place is just as quite as a mouse.' He thought before he saw a green cat turn into the Titan that they were after and he sent his brother a text of his location.

'Go to the library downtown, Beas Boy is there.' Sam texted his brother.

'On my way.' Dean texted back.

'Why is he just walking back and forth in that alley?' Sam thought as he sat and waited for his brother to arrive, but that took at least an hour and still he watched at the kid paced back and forth in the alley.

"What has he been doing?" Dean asked his brother.

"He's been pacing in that alley the whole time that he has been here." Sam answered as he got bored of watching the Titan after five minutes of his pacing. "It's like he is very nervous about something."

"Well let's not keep him in suspense." Dean joked which got him no laughs and they both got out of the car and thanked god that the 'shifter' hadn't caught their presence yet. 'What ever he is thinking about must be a big deal if he can't hear us coming.' He thought as they closed in on the changeling.

"Hey there guys." Beast Boy greeted as he finally noticed the two hunters, but suddenly found himself pressed against the alley way with a silver knife held an inch away from his throat. "H-H-Hey there fellas." He nervously greeted. "W-What is this all about?"

"This is about you being a monster you damn shifter!" Dean growled as he smirked at seeing the fear in the boy's eyes. "I swear. I don't understand human. They treat you like a hero, and a human? Someone should have stuck a silver knife straight into your heart years ago."

"Wait, please don't!" Beast Boy yelled in fear. "I'm too young to die! And there is so much that I haven't done!" He pleaded. "I've haven't been to my parent's grave since they first died, I never got my dream moped, I never told Raven that I loved her, I never had sex, I never got married and had kids, and I've never been to Boston in the fall." He added as Dean looked ready to kill, but Sam looked clearly uncertain.

"Dean, I don't know about this." Sam stated as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "A shifter wouldn't care about any of those things. Well not an evil monster shifter."

"Don't be reidulious, Sammy. He is trying to play to our humanity so he can kill us, and then take our forms for himself." Dean argued as he pressed the knife closer.

"Call Cass, he can tell if Beast Boy is really a monster or just a human who has powers." Sam suggested which makes his older brother sigh and growl.

"Fine. Dear Castiel, we got a situation that requires your help. "Dean prayed before he opened his eyes and looked around, Beast Boy also looked around but he wasn't sure what for.

"Um...what was that all about?" Beast Boy questioned the guy holding the knife to his throat before a man in a trench coat appeared out of nowhere and is now to the right of Dean, and in front of the green man. "Dude!? How did you do that!?" He asked as his eyes bugged out in awe. "And where those wings that I heard?"

The man before the green Titan was pretty clean shaven, had cold and stern blue eyes, and wore a black pair of slacks, white dress shirt, black blazer, black tie, and a brown trench coat. When an odd strike of lightning struck in the alley, Beast Boy could have sworn that he saw two black angelic wings sprouting from his back.

"Dean, why are you holding a silver knife to this boy's throat?" Castiel asked the older hunter.

"What are you talking about, Cass?" Dean demanded in irritation and anger. "This isn't a boy! This is a damn shifter!"

"Dean, this is Garfield Mark Logan or better known as Beast Boy, and he is a human. He just got his skin color and powers when he was five and was contracted with the disease Sakuterias." Castiel informed with his normal gruff tone. "He is destined to be one of the greatest superheroes and is destined to marry and have many children with the half demon known as Raven of the Titans."

"Raven digs me?" Beast boy repeated as it was the only thing that he took from the man's words. "Hey wait a minute! How do you know all of that stuff!?" He demanded, not liking that the man knew his secret identity.

"I am an angel of the lord." Castiel answered as he caused lightning to flash in the alley to show the boy his black wings.

"And Raven really does like…like me?" Beast Boy hopeful asked the angel.

"Yes." Castiel answered. "But for some reason every time the cupids are given the order to have you two get together, something stops it. Most likely it's yours and demon's own insecurities at being rejected by the other."

"This is the happiest day of my life." Beast Boy dreamily commented as he completely forgot about the man holding him against the wall and the knife held to his throat. "I need to tell her." He added as the Titan tried to move but found the knife and man stopping him. "Um…"

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled her magic words which blast the two humans away, but Castiel uses his angelic powers to protect himself. "What is going on here!?" She demanded as she got into a protective position in form of her teammate.

"Nothing daughter of Trigon." Castiel replied. "These two just mistook your friend for a shape-shifter so they tried to kill him. BUT I ensure you that no harm was done." He added as he saw the four eyes on the girl's face. "I need to leave, Heaven awaits me." He told the Winchesters as he disappeared with the flap of his wings.

"Was that an angel?" Raven asked herself, but she got an answer from someone who was not herself.

"Yeah." Beast Boy answered his crush. "He knew things that only an angel could know."

"Look we should go." Dean stated a she put his knife away. "This was just one big misunderstanding." 'And there are monsters out there that need to be killed!'

"Fine!" Raven barked. "Leave, while I let you!"

The two Titans watched as the two hunters left the alley and they both departed in different cars. One in a black Impala and the other in a black Toyota.

"At least the guy holding the knife to my throat had a nice car." Beast Boy joked which got the attention of the demoness.

"You joke when you were almost killed!?" Raven roared at the changeling. "What are you even doing at the library?"

'It's now or never!' Beast Boy yelled at himself as he gathered the courage to do what he was about to do. Sin one movement, and speed that surprised Raven, the green boy latched his lips to the girls and gave her as much passion and love that he could possibly give her at that very moment. "Raven, will you go out with me?" The changeling asked the sorceress in a throaty whisper from a lack of breath before speaking.

Raven stood there in shock at being kissed by the boy who she loved, but also the boy that she would constantly put down just to hide her feelings from him, and she saw and felt the love that he had for her and she thought that she should have seen it before. 'He must be good at hiding certain emotions.' She thought before a ghost of a smile graced her lips for a second. "I will go out with you, but if you don't mind me asking why did you suddenly ask?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck as is cheeks turned brown. "The angel dude, Castiel. He said that we were destined to be together, so I decided that it had to mean that you loved me in return. So I did what I do best and I took a chance." He answered as he felt extremely happy that she did love him, and she didn't fall in love with him later in life. "Great story to tell the kids." He joked which caused the girl to faint. "I shouldn't have mentioned that."


End file.
